nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Power Cruising
Power Cruising is an event featured in Wii Sports Resort. This game requires the use of both the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. There are two modes in Power Cruising including Slalom Course and VS. Power Cruising is among the three water sports present in Wii Sports Resort, the others being Canoeing and Wakeboarding. In the game you'll hold the Wii Remote in your right hand and the Nunchuk in your left, regardless of what your dominant hand is. You'll hold the two controllers in way to simulate holding a jet ski's handle bars. Naturally, twisting the Wii Remote will give the jet ski a boost. Holding down on the A or B button will accelerate the vehicle. Slalom Course Slalom Course is one of the two modes present in Power Cruising. It's a one to four player game. In Slalom Course, you'll be required to choose your course and subsequently traverse through various rings that were submerged in the water, only to be revealed once you go through the ring before it. Each ring sports a large timer at the top with the maximum number being 9.9, and the lowest number being 1.0. The goal is to go underneath the ring within that time limit. It should be noted that the subsequent time will not be determined by how quickly you went through the previous ring. Occasionally a smaller ring will accompaany the much larger ring. The player can still enter the larger ring, though if the enter the smaller one they'll be rewarded with double the normal points. Some rings will be positioned above the water, though a wave will generate before you reach the ring. The goal here is to boost when you hit the wave so that you'll soar in the air and go through the ring. The player's overall scores will be based on how many rings they go through. In the multiplayer mode of Slalom Course, the goal is to get a higher score than your opponent. Stamps *'Ringmaster': Go through every bonus ring on one course. *'5,000-pointer': Get a cumulative score of 5,000 or more points overall. *'Power Cruiser': Score 170 points or more on all courses. *'Power Jumper': Go through all the bonus rings in the final course. *'Leisure Cruiser': Find all time balloons in one run in the single-player Free Cruising mode, then run the Slalom Course. VS VS plays almost identically to Slalom Course. This is a multiplayer-only, splitscreen event. There are six courses in all, and the goal is to get through every ring in the appropriate order. It doesn't matter if one player goes through a ring and the other doesn't, just as long as the ring is went through by one player. The goal of the game is to reach the end first, though this can only be completed when every ring has been travelled through in the right order by at least one player. The fact that only one character adds a unique strategic edge to the game as players will speculate during the race if they should take the quicker route around the ring or go through it. Development The director of Wii Sports Resort, Katsuya Eguchi, was the man who also headed the Nintendo 64 video game Wave Race 64. In an interview he claimed that Power Cruiser is more expansive than the Nintendo 64 classic. When questioned in 2008 if there would ever be another Wave Race game, Shigeru Miyamoto explained that he felt the power cruiser game in Resort would appeal to a much broader audience. Trivia *In the game, most objects reflect in the water, though oddly enough the timer on the rings and the Nintendo logo on the rings don't reflect. Category: Wii Sports Resort activities